Wizard Yale
Overview One of the oldest institutions in Naivara, Wizard Yale sits on the Red Road at the base of the Syyron Forest. A great chiseled stone and marble structure towering over the landscape, the school is one of the defining features of the area. History In the year 207 AR, the great teacher Yalen was travelling across Naivara teaching anyone he could find about the new discoveries he had made into the realm of magic, mathematics, and herbology. After wandering the land for many years, he came across the Syrron Forest, and was immediately curious of its major landmark, a massive hollow tree that he called the Sectatorium. Students hoping to learn from them came from far and wide to hear his teachings, and the transient throngs of students soon settled and created the town of Silithis. When Yalen eventually passed away, in the year 291AR, his soul ascended and he became a god. In his honor, his students named a school after him, Wizard Yale, and placed it directly above Yalen's original hut, which now serves as his tomb. Those original students ran the school for many years, but now just one of them remains, the tiefling director known as Melech, who is the school's guiding hand. Notable Features - '''The Library of the known- '''The entire second floor of Wizard Yale is home to the Library of the Known, which contains a copy of nearly every book to has had a copy made. - '''The Sectatorium- '''Located on the cusp of the Syrron, the Sectatorium is a hollowed out, one hundred foot-tall attuned tree. Mundane items can sometimes be made magical by placing them within, but the tree's power is often to potent for mortals to bear. Notable Characters '''Melech- '''The director of Wizard Yale since its inception, Melech is a (now very old) tiefling man with deep ties to the magical community. He recently dismissed the Brown Paw army, and is currently keeping the demon Nas in stasis for study. '''Rardril- '''The school's transmutation professor, Rardril the dwarf is skilled in the enchantment of magical items. He also constructed the stasis chamber which holds Nas, as well as warding the town's buildings against magical harm. '''Krazztar the Bloodomancer- '''This old, strange wizard is attempting to launch his own field of magic that he has coined "bloodomancy." It is unclear what this type of magic entails, but it apparently requires a great quantity and diversity of blood. '''Janos the Economancer- '''The school's newest professor, Janos is tasked with teaching business as well as handling the school's finances, and appears to be capable at both jobs. He has also taken it upon himself to develop the town of Silithis, investing in businesses and encouraging others to do the same as the city grows in population. '''Perrin- '''A new scholarship student to Wizard Yale who was nearly sacrificed to a random side quest. '''Hector Ondiri- '''The security officer of Wizard Yale who happens to be the half brother to the scribe Onas Ondiri.